Soccer, Blitzball, and a Dance
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Riku and Axel like the High School Soccer stars twins, Sora and Roxas and are willing to do anything to go with the dance them even if it means dressing as girls. AkuRoku RikuSora Zemyx LeonCloud
1. Dirty Players

KiraraCutie: comes out from hiding Hi people, yeah haven't written a story for awhile. Um I'm really sorry for not updating. But I'm finally getting back into the story writing. Wrote this awhile ago and just proofed it up a bit. Hope you all aren't to mad at me.

Sanura: OF COURSE THEY ARE! YOU LEFT THEM WITH NOTHING AND YOUR JUST EXPECTING THEM TO TAKE YOU BACK LIKE THAT!

KC: TT you don't have to yell at me.

Sanura: I have all the right you yell at you!

KC: Well I don't care I'm starting this story AXEL! DISCLAIMER QUICK

Axel: KC dose not own the charters in this story (though she wish she did), but the plot is all hers. Got it Memorized?

**

* * *

**

**Title: Soccer, Blitzball, and a Dance. **

**Author: KiraraCutie **

**Warnings: Yaoi, cross dressing, misspelling? **

**Summary: Riku and Axel like the High School Soccer stars twins, Sora and Roxas and are willing to do anything to go with the dance them even if it means dressing as girls. (AkuRoku) (Soiku) (Zemyx) (Leon/Cloud) **

**Dedication: Since Tysonkaiexperiment has been dedicating stories to me, I have decided to dedicate this one to her. YOU'RE THE BEST TKE! **

And on the quick note if anything is spelled wronged or doesn't sound right. Blame me because I'm doing this story mostly by myself and haven't written since forever, my beta is usually Tke but this is a gift for her so she couldn't see it, so that's all so sorry once again. Have fun.

"Blah" – talking

'_Blah_' – thinking

* * *

It was a normal day at Twilight High, all the sports where heading to or where at practice for the season games that year.

Watching cross country run around the track, where the schools top Blitzball players, Axel and Riku who where sitting on the bleachers.

Riku call the 'Prince of Blitzball' by his teammates, was a junior, long sliver hair reaching to his shoulders slightly falling atop his aqua green eyes. He was called the prince because all the girls said he had a great smile, the kind princes in fairy tales gave, and even though he seemed cold, he had a welcoming aurora. So he was dubbed the school prince charming.

He was dressed in the standard school uniform for boys at Twilight High. A black suit jacket which he left unbutton, on its upper left chest it bore the school's crest. The crest was a silhouette of a clock tower in yellow the background being red. Underneath the jacket was simple white button up collared shirt, the first and last buttons undone, allowing some skin to show, the tie neatly in place. He also wore long black slacks with a studded belt holding them up and white sneakers.

Axel was also a junior he was being held back for blowing up the chemistry lab the previous year. He had wild red hair spiked back, clear emerald green eyes that seem to hold a secrete, underneath them where upside down tear tattoos, and a devilish smirked danced on his face. He was deemed by students and teachers a troublesome pyromaniac, on and off the Blitzball field.

He had on the exact same uniform as Riku except his uniform was missing the tie, his shirt was button half way down showing of his upper chest, plain shoes where replaced with black combat boots, and two belts criss-cross each other on laid on the hips. The students where allowed to wear the uniform how ever they pleased, as long as the basic of it, where on.

They sat on the bleachers being the only players left, the rest of the team was allowed to leave. Their coach had asked Riku and Axel to stay for some questions, which was being half heartily answered.

The coach was named Squall Leonheart, but you called him 'Leon' or got 100 laps. Leon's shoulder-length brown hair was slightly messy, but it had no split ends, as people would think. His blue-grey eyes shifted with a cold stare, separated by the scar running from his right eyebrow to the bottom of his left eye. His black jeans hugged his legs, they were slightly baggy at the hips and ends, but it seemed to be kept down by belts and little leather buckles at the ankles. His red short-sleeved shirt stuck out from the halfway zipped up black leather jacket that had a lion's picture on the back to show Leon's courage. There were two items around his neck—one was a simple silver whistle that had the polished look to it, the other was a necklace of silver chains and had a tiger's head. The tiger head was the same as the jacket's lion; it was Leon's personal lion for courage that he called Griver.

"So have you learned new moves for Blitzball?" Leon asked, pacing in front of them.

"Yes" Came the replay but it was more of a groan, coming from the two teens.

"So you two have learned some new tricks from other sports." Leon asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well… all except for Soccer that is." Axel said shrugging at the end. "It's no big deal."

"Yes, Soccer ok well - …wait, are you saying you haven't played Soccer?"

Riku answered this time around, "Yeah what's the prob Coach? Soccer is just the land version of Blitzball."

"It can offer us nothing." Axel added.

Gripping the clipboard in one hand, Leon seeming he would break it at any moment. "If Soccer is the land version of Blitzball, then you should have studied that the hardest, it's…"

Leon was cut off by some small chuckling, which soon turned into full out laughing in a matter of seconds.

Wiping a tear away Riku said "Yeah sure Coach, we can whip any soccer player at their game no sweat."

This was probably not the smartest thing to say, with two students walking by, one with soccer ball in hand.

In the next instant Riku's laugh was cut short, a gasp came from Axel, and Coach Leonheart laughing. The ball had hit Riku in the head and he was slowly slipping into darkness, the last words he heard were.

Roxas and Soccer

When Riku awoke he was in the nurse's office with a bag of ice on his head. Axel was by his side reading a book, thinking it was alright he sat up, only to be met with a pounding headache, nausea, and a short dizzy spell.

Riku immediately gripped his head. "So you're finally up" Axel asked still not looking away from his book. "I wouldn't try to make any sudden movements if I where you, ya got hit pretty hard."

"No shit," Riku replied came dripping with sarcasm. "…so do you want to tell me who hit me or what?"

Axel tossed Riku a black and white blur that when he looked down, there sitting on his lap was a soccer ball.

Riku stared at it, blinked and pointed to it, "What's this." he asked.

"That my idiot companion is a soccer ball." Axel answered not looking away from his book.

"Thanks Sherlock, want to tell me what it means now?" Riku said blood vain forming, Axel just continued on reading.

Riku ripped the book from Axel's hands "What's this stupid book you're reading anyways?" turning it over to read the cover 'How not to get your ass kick at Soccer in lest than an hour.'

"Why are you reading this shit? And on top of that who wrote this it?"

Riku read closer and at the bottom of the cover was 'Written by Zexion.'

Riku could only stare as Axel said "I want to be prepared."

"For what? You do know a student wrote this right?"

"The team players challenged us so I hope you're better in an hour cuez that's when it starts." Axel said taking the book back and tuning to the page, he was at. "And besides Zexion's copy is the legal cheats and dirty tricks copy." Zexion was Axel's friend also a senior that got held back for hacking into the school's computer mainframe and sending every one in school an illegal copy of latest Silent Hill video game.

Riku ripped the sheets off of him, and proceed to get up. "Forget that, I'm up for taking them on now!" Riku yelled as he walked out the door.

Axel rolled his eyes as he got up and followed Riku out the door towards the field saying one last thing to the silver haired teen. "I don't plan on telling your mom you're in the hospital because you got kicked around by some sex-on-legs soccer player, got it memorized?"

Riku stopped and turned "How do you know they're sex-on-legs?"

Axel keep walked and went right passed Riku "I don't. But then your mom on the other hand… might think something else."

It took a few moments for Riku to comprehend what Axel had just said but when he figured it out.

"Axel! Get back here!" He gave chase.

After chasing Axel through the halls they made it on to the field. Riku searched the field and his eye's landed on the first person he saw, a blond boy was running through drills. Riku walked straight up to him and started to yell at the poor teen. To the point where Axel, had pull Riku away and 'politely talk with him'.

"You just don't fucking go up to an innocent guy and bit their head off!"

"I wanted answers and that's the only why I know how to get information out of someone."

"What? to scare the shit out of them?"

"Damn straight!"

"Well-"

"Hey!" They stopped their argument and turned to see the teen from earlier with three new guys.

One had spiked chocolate brown hair that flew everywhere and unseen eyes shaded behind a pair of perfectly placed sunglasses. The black shades matched his sleeveless turtleneck that reach way pasted his neck and cover all the way to his mouth with baggy blue jeans. Chains and belts scattered across his hips and thighs, which made anyone, wonder how he was able to move. Black and blue vans were perfectly tied, and in one hand was a soccer ball.

The other had dirty blond haired spiked more spiked then the brunet, covering his eyes where tinted dark gray goggles and over his mouth was a bandana, (because the wind had started blowing up a dust bowl today). He was in a dirt cover soccer uniform of Twilight High school colors, which are black, yellow and red, and written on his shirt read the word 'Captain'.

The last one was a person Axel knew very well.

A teen with lilac hair that swept down and covered his right eye, you could tell form the visible eye that they where a dark indigo color. He was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck that was a forest green, dark baggy blue jean almost mistakable for black with torques flames raising at the bottom, he's left arm had two black leather bands at the top and a black and armband reaching to this elbow. His right hand had a red scarf wrapping all around his arm that was tied as a glove. Around his waist where three belts one holding his pants up and two criss-crossing like Axel's, the last item was a simple skull necklace around his neck.

"Zexion, How it going?" Axel yelled waving his one of hands in air.

Zexion simply nodded showing he was fine, as he placed a hand around the mowhawk boy's waist and pulled him closer, while he glare at Riku.

Axel leaned slightly to Riku. "Ooo, Zexion is made at you."

Riku turned to Axel. "What? Why?"

"It seems to me that, the guy you yelled at is Zexion's boyfriend." Axel lean down and whispered into Riku's ear "And from the look of it, he's very protective over him."

"Hey I didn't know."

"Are these the two, Demyx?" The one with dirty blond haired and goggles asked.

The boy with blond hair that Riku yelled at now identified as Demyx simply nodded from his hiding spot behind Zexion. He had on the soccer uniform, but was wearing gloves signifying he was the goalkeeper. His hair was dirty blond, was done in a mowhawk, he had light blue eyes, and a blue scarf tired around his mouth.

The one with brown haired and shades sent both, Demyx and Zexion back to the field as the blond approached them.

"We don't like you interrupting our practice so leave." He said sternly.

Taken back, that someone would be so straightforward made Axel smirk. No one had ever talked back or stood up to him and Riku. It was kind of refreshing.

But for Riku, it was challenge and had to fight back. "No"

"Why?"

"Because I want to beat up the punk, who kick this at me head" Riku threw the ball at the blond who kick once in the air, and started to juggle it from knee to knee.

"Hey Roxas lets just go they'll get the point and leave" The brunet said placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Wait, you're Roxas!" Riku yelled and pointed.

"Yeah what of it?" Roxas soon found out, as he was tackled to the ground where a scuffle began

Axel went to pull his friend off the blond, when he got Riku off. Axel was able to get a good look at the teen, during the struggle Riku managed to take the goggles and bandana off showing his facial features. Smooth pale skin brought out the blue sapphire eyes, as Axel looked to the lightly pink lips. They where slightly open taking in deep breath from the fight.

"Wow you're hot."

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked as he got off the floor.

"Um I mean sorry… about that um…" Axel searched his memory trying to find any trace of a name.

"Roxy"

"Roxas"

"What"

"The name is Roxas" wondering if he would regret giving his name to this…

"Can't I call you Roxy?"

Roxas eye twitched as _'Pervert'_ "No"

"Aww, well anyways Roxas, my name is Axel, Got it Memorized?"

Riku shook his head disapproving of the catch phase; Sora gave a chuckle whispering something to Roxas, who turned a light shade of red for a moment.

"And now that we're on a first name bases, I'm sorry bout my friend he's… ah, he's just a little worked up. You see, seems two of your players hit him in the head with that soccer ball, and-"

"O really well the captains are the only students allowed to carry balls on school grounds so that player must be one of us." Roxas said casually.

Axel face fell when he heard that. _'I must be confused was this kid asking for Riku to beat him up?'_

A quick glance at Riku showed he didn't even notice what Roxas had said. As he was looking at the brunet, his eyes '_I wonder if he look as cute without the turtleneck covering his mouth as he does wit ….hey wait a minute._' Riku looked down, '_what are you thinking he's plays the sport you hate and…_' looking up he found blue eyes staring at him, aqua mixing into blue a smirked had slightly appear through the fabric that was over his mouth and in a low whisper Riku heard. "I don't think I hit you hard enough."

First Riku once felt a deep lust for the boy. But quickly after that, it was replaced with rage.

"You're the punk who hit me you're so in for it!" Riku said taking a step forward.

"Bring it on, pretty boy." Sora answered the challenge by taking fighting stance, mocking Riku to come closer.

When Riku went to throw a punch it was held back. Riku looked over his shoulder to see the coach of the soccer team holding his arm back.

Cloud Strife had blonde, spiked hair that sprung out in different directions and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue track pants with two thin white lines up the outsides and two belts hung on his thighs while one was wrapped around his waist. His simple white tang top stuck to him easily with sweat from the sun, his track jacket—with the same thin white lines running up the arms—was thrown on the ground from the sickening heat of the sun. His black training gloves had small little gems of spiked metal that glistened while the white wristband on his arm began to turn a light grey from sweat. Placed perfectly and comfortably around his neck was a silver whistle—the exact same as Leon's, but it was as if it had been spit-shined (which it hadn't been).

"Is there a problem here boys?" He asked calmly.

"Um, no sir just a friendly talk." Riku managed to say without squeaking.

"That's what I though, because I know you wouldn't hurt my players intentionally." Cloud said letting go of Riku's arm.

"Nope not us we'll just be leaving now Coach Strife" Axel said push Riku off the field.

"Well if you want you can stay and settle this with a game. Because you can what was it? O yes 'whip any soccer player at their game no sweat.' Am I right?"

'_Shit'_ Ran through both Axel's and Riku's mind.

"Well we would, but we must be getting back to our own practice." Axel said with a bow to show respect.

"What's the matter tough guy scared to play the game?" the brunet said crossing his arms.

"Now Sora, just because they want to play an easy game, doesn't mean we should judge them." Roxas added, showing off a sly smile.

"_Hmm. Sora, that means sky. What a perfect name to go for that angel._" Riku thought to himself, going into a small fantasy, that involved him, Sora and a cupcake.

Axel on the other hand just reached his limit, and temptation growing. His limit being called out to a challenge, the temptation was not being able to kiss someone as gorgeous as Roxas.

"Fine Roxy! I don't care how cute your ass is! Get your co-captain you're going down. Come on Riku let's play this game."

A blush ran across Roxas face as he struggled to find the words. "But… um… he's uh - right …."

"Hey Roxas, it's ok I mean I think I can take on this guy." Sora said gesturing to Riku.

Riku had enough also, sure he may want to kiss him but no one talks to Riku like that. "Who are you anyway, you're not even in uniform, is this punnie kid your equipment manager?"

Roxas glared at Riku as he answered his question. No one could make fun of Sora but him. "Well Riku, this 'punnie kid' is not my equipment manager, Sora is my brother. As well as my co-captain because he can play in any position, front, back, center, or mid-fielder."

"Then why isn't he Captain?" the group turned to see Coach Leon walk onto the field.

"Coach" Riku and Axel said as they ran over to their respective coach.

Cloud gave a smirk started walking up to Leon. "Because Leon, it was my decision."

Leon also took another step forward, shaking his head to Cloud. "That's just like you Cloud, never putting you best players forward."

"We'll see about that."

"Wining Coach gets to pick other Coach's punishment?" Leon asked a glint in his eyes.

"You're on." With that they firmly shook hands and went back to their players.

"Ok Sora, Roxas, these guys are push over, they think they know soccer, but they don't. Start off easy make them little over confident. Then ground them into the dirt with an over the top come back got it?"

"Yes, Coach Cloud, Sir!" Sora and Roxas said giving a playful salute. Cloud nodded, but soon started to stare at Sora's attire.

"Sora are you really going to play like that?" Cloud gestured to the chains and belts, around Sora's hip.

Sora looked down, then back up at Cloud with tear filled eyes. "But I love my chains."

"No" Cloud said sternly

Sora looked to his brother for help on keeping his chains on during the game. Roxas shook this head. "Sorry Sora, but you're going to hurt the other players."

"But…" Sora was pouting which meant he was step away from using his best gift. The gift of making tears come at will and giving you the worst guilt trip ever.

Roxas knew how to deal with this. "What if I bought you a cookie?"

In the next instant the pout was gone, the chains and belts where pooled around his feet. "Let's get this game over with I want my fucking cookie." Sora screamed as he charged out onto the field with the ball. Cloud and Roxas could only sweat drop as they saw how one cookie could change Sora's mind.

On the other side of the field, Axel and Leon watch the now newly energized Sora kick the ball around. With Roxas telling him to stop before he gets worn out.

While Riku, made a mental note to buy a truck full of cookies. "_He's so CUTE! Can anything that cute be of this earth?_"

"Ok they slightly have the upper hand,... and one is now sugar high. But I know you can take them, now al..."

"Coach we got this we just have to run down the field with ball and make a goal." Riku said

"Alright if you say so, just be careful Cloud been know to play rough."

"Dose that apply to the bedroom as well, Coach?" Axel asked as ran onto the field.

Blink – blink, "AXEL!"

The field was cut in half, as Sora and Riku meet in the middle, while Axel and Roxas where the goalkeepers. Before anyone knew what was happening the bleachers where filled with screaming fan girls. Half where cheering for Axel and Riku the others for Roxas and Sora. The boy's personal club had also come down and started to try and recruit new members. They made signs in a short matter of minutes. And assortment of; "I LOVE YOU ROXAS!" "GO SORA, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" "MARRY ME RIKU!" and "AXEL YOU'ER SO HOT!", where only some of the cheers that came from the crowd.

Roxas and Sora hearing these call so often just focused on the game. Roxas annoyed as Sora waved to the growing larger crowd. Riku and Axel being their cocky selves waved to the crowd. Riku waving his hand in the airs and throwing random kisses to the girls but keep his eyes on Sora. "SORRY GIRLS I'M TAKEN BY A BLUE EYE BLOND WITH A FINE ASS!" Axel yelled back to the girls, he gave a short bow and silence the "aww" before he took his position at the goal. Roxas just glared, but it was not quite affective with a blush running across his face.

Then there was a scream from the crowd as a fan yaoi girl jumped up and started scream.

"O, MY GOD IT'S ZEXION AND DEMYX!" She said.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" another joined in.

"I KNOW!" Soon the Zemyx Fan Club had appear, and starting to sell pictures, of cute moment between them.

And sure enough there came Zexion with Demyx hand in hand. They went to center and place the rules down, "Ok if you make a goal you'll switch with the goalkeeper, a goal is worth 2 points, first team to make 10 points win. Got it? Good." Demyx threw the ball in, which singled the start of the game.

Riku went to get the ball, but soon a mop of brown was in his view. Going futher down he's eyes meet with a smile, spreading across Sora's face. He gave a quick wink, which caused Riku stopped and stared as Sora went right passed him, no problem.

"Riku! You shit head! Get your head in the game!" Riku turned to Axel who was getting ready to guard the goal as Sora ran down the field. Sora faked a kick to the right, which Axel went for, only to have Sora stop midway and kick it to the left. A whistle blew signifying the point was given Sora and Roxas.

Some collective "awws" and shocking noises came from the crowed. All where silent as Axel pushed himself off the ground, picking himself up brushing off dirt.

"Sorry about that, but all fair and fair." Sora extended a hand "We're, cool?" Axel looked at the hand smiled and shook it. "Yeah, we're cool." Both laughing a little. A roar of applausive came from the girls mostly the Axel fan girls appreciated Sora kindness.

Riku was staring at this scene he, hand forming into fists. '_What is Axel doing shaking Sora's hand before I have_"

"Hey"

'_And talking to him.'_

"Hey"

'_Wait, no laughing with him.'_

"Hey"

'_Aww he looks so adorable laughing, damn it Axel I'm going to kill you_.'

"HEY!"

Riku finally looked over to where a voice had been yell from, to land eyes on Roxas.

"Yeah what?"

"Stop gawking at my brother and get back to focusing on the game."

Riku raised an eyebrow '_Who is this punk-ass kid, thinking he can boss me around?_'

Sora walked by with a slight swing in his hips to the goal post, blowing a kiss Riku's way.

"Here it comes, Heads up." Riku looked at Roxas and got another hit to the head with a soccer ball. But at least he didn't become unconscious as it bounced off his head. Roxas jumped up and hit it with his head, gaining control over it and running towards Axel.

Axel wondered why he had such an airhead of a partner, and also why his head was attracted to soccer balls. Well he didn't have time to ponder the world's mysteries, as here came that cute blond. Axel ready himself for the kicked but when the ball had went to far ahead of Roxas. Axel ran forward to kick it away thinking he would reach it before Roxas had a chance to kick it again. Just as he was three steps away, Roxas came in with a slid and kicked the ball into the net. Zexion blew the whistle, showing another point was given.

"Sora! Roxas! Stand down." Cloud yelled from the sidelines. A nod coming from both as they switch places again. Axel threw the ball in once again, and even though it fell right in front of Sora he didn't move to get it. He just stood there watching Riku, waiting for him to move. Riku took a step forward Sora didn't move. As he got closer to the net Roxas stood to one side leaving one side of the net wide open. With a simple kick, the ball was in the net, and the whistle blew.

Axel walked up to Riku as they where switching. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know they just let us score, maybe they want to see you play."

"Good thing I study, eh?"

"Shut up.

Axel started down at the burnet he had just made friends with, not to long a go. Sora was just looking up at him, giving a cheerful smile.

"O nothing just wanting to see if you deal better then your partner. Also I'm sorry."

"Um ok…wait why?" Sora took a step to the side and Axel got a gut full of soccer ball.

"For that" Sora took the ball and headed to Riku.

'_he-he smart little kid, but not my type._' Axel said gripping his stomach, as a shadow casted over him.

"Need a hand?" Axel looked up to see Roxas standing over him hand extended, which Axel generously took with a smile.

"Sorry about kick to the stomach, I didn't know Sora would do that." Roxas said helping pull up the taller teen.

"How about you make it up to me?" Axel said smirking.

"How?" Roxas asked with a equally devious smirk.

"How bout, with a kiss."

"Sure"

Axel was taken back with the answer, but he got and even bigger shock. When Roxas wrapped his hand behind Axel's neck and pulled him down and gave a kiss on the lips.

Screams came from the bleachers, when some girl shouted. "I Propose the AkuRoku Club!"

"I second the motion!"

"Club formed"

Some pictures where taken and more squeals.

After a short while Roxas stop and was gone from sight, when Axel turned around Roxas was already down the field with the ball.

"And you call me dense?"

Axel was too happy to pay attention to what Riku was yelling. But realized that that if Roxas made this goal that meant Roxas would go back to the net. To late to stop Roxas, Axel's only hope was Riku. '_Well that means I'm out of luck._' And that was the truth Roxas made a goal, and went to switch with Sora.

When the ball was in play once again Axel totally ignored it and ran to Roxas, hoping to another kiss. Sora blinked, 'this is new' shrugging it off he went towards the goal.

"Nani, Axel! What are you doing?"

"I came back for seconds"

Sora chuckled a bit at what he heard as he looked up to see Riku there.

"I'm ready for you this time Sora!" Riku shouted

Sora gave smirked "If you say so Riku!"

Sora kept running straight for Riku.

And before Riku knew what was happening, he was on the floor with a very adorable brunet on top him kissing his lips.

The final whistle blew. "That's point and game, I win Leon." Cloud smirked

Sora stopped kissing Riku, who started to study him. Sora had pulled down the turtleneck, fully showing his face sunglasses laid to the side of them. Tan sun kissed skin with ocean blue eyes, as deep blue as the ocean it's self. His lips slightly darker then his brother, pulled into a smirk.

"Soiku Fan Club anyone?"

"The meeting is next Tuesday"

"After the Zemyx fan club, and before the AkuRoku club."

"All in favor?"

Multiply 'I' went around, as all fan girls' left to plan.

Sora got off Riku, and picked up the fallen sunglasses and placed them back on top his eyes.

"Thanks for the game Riku maybe I'll see you around. And we'll play again."

Axel and Leon walked over to Riku and once he was up, Leon said, "That's what I meant by Cloud playing dirty."

Riku and Axe gave a united "O"

As on for the other side of the field...

"ROXY ROXY ROXY ROXY! Where's my cookie!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

That team would never change.

* * *

KC: eh done, longest chapter I think.

Axel: yeah I think you're right.

KC: Well reviews get a set of plushies

Axel: Of Roxas and Sora with soccer net and ball.

KC: Yaoi haters well I warned you in the beginning so go-ahead flame me, I'm a pyro anyway.


	2. Assault in the shower room

**!!!!! Major note the first chapter was re-written a bit so you might want to re-read it if you don't remember any fan girls in it the first time !!!!! **

KiraraCutie: Hey people! Yes this story is still going thanks to the reviewers;

**Tysonkaiexperiment** – eh that's true you do have the first few copies… but the re-remake seems to be much better. He-he. Don't worry most likely you'll be the first to know if a update will come since we're in like two classes together.

**Skaterstar57 **– Big Hug Thanks so much for your review I was beginning to think people didn't like the story. So thanks for the review and I'm happy it's loved, and that it made you laugh.

**automailgurl** – Thanks for the review it helped me greatly and persuade my to type this up faster.

**Silli-zicuni **– Thanks for the review, I'll tried to keep it funny. Yay!! My story is loved. And, ah the fan girls club, got to love them.

Club president - "Remember the Soiku Fan Club next Tuesday."

Another two member "After the Zemyx fan club, and before the AkuRoku club."

**DesolatePassion – **Writing more to this story. Not a problem, getting them posting is the problem. XP Thanks for the review.

Sanura: Just accept it your nothing with out reviews.

KC: yup I'm not so there.

Sanura: oO no you're supposed to argue with me

KC: Well I don't feel like it tonight so Sora will you do the declaimer please?

Sora: Can I have a cookie?

KC: Um sure. gives cookie

Sora: KC dose not own the charters in this story. happily eats cookie

KC on the quick note: Sorry for misspless it was not beta.

* * *

"Blah" – talking 

'Blah' – thinking

* * *

It was a fifteen minutes into Riku's and Axel's, sixth period which was Economics. Both where sitting in the back of the class not really paying attention to what Mr.Luxord, had to say about elastic and inelastic. 

He was a gambler by nature which made him an excellent Economics teacher. He had bleached blond hair, a goatee and sharp ice blue eyes that scanned every movement made by his students.

His wardrobe was that of black leather jacket rolled up to his elbows. Underneath that was a dark blue shirt, in white lettering was the sentence, "Life is a game of luck… but that doesn't mean you can't cheat." A he had on black jeans that where placed inside black laced combats boots that reached up to his knees. Peaking out of the jacket was a deck of cards which he used in every game. He had one ear pierce, a silver loop earring hanging from it. A sliver four left clover necklace was around his neck, as his sign for luck. He claims that he has had it for years but the shine polished clover seem to make it hard to believe.

Even though he is a teacher he prefers the students to call him by his first name. Luxord had just gotten his teaching degree about a year ago, so he still very young. He rode a motorcycle as his transportation of choice. Rumors went around the school that he won it in a poker game between him and the three counselors.

Luxord was sitting back in chair at his desk, shuffling his cards. Scanning his students for an easy target, his eyes landed upon the victim.

"Riku define what the law of demand is."

Riku stopped half way on the doodle in his notebook when he heard his named called; he looked around a bit for some kind of help.

"Well?" Luxord asked as he stopped midway in a shuffle.

"The law of demand is…" Riku looked around for help once more when he felt a piece of paper slip into his hand. Riku opened it and looked at the quick pencil markings.

"Law of demand is when consumers buy more of a good when its price decreases and less of it when its price increases." Riku read from the note.

"Hmm, very good, but don't think that just because you won this round that you'll get the prized." Luxord went to back to his cards and began a game of solitaire.

Riku let out the breath he was holding and rested back on the desk.

"O and Riku."

Riku jumped at the mention of his name. "Yes, Mr. Luxord?"

"You lose points for the note that told you in the answer that's in your left hand." He placed a card down and continued his game.

"Yes, sir" Riku took his seat once again, but when he looked down at his desk, something was missing. His notebook with the doodle was gone, he started to panic. He looked under his desk, dumped out his backpack, threw books around. Then he heard a chuckle from behind him.

Red shoulder length hair, violet color eyes, and smile to match perfectly. When you looked at them it was like as if she was studying you searching for a weakness. She wore a varsity cheerleading outfit; the top was a black long sleeved turtleneck ending right about the stomach in a V, lines of red and yellow running across the bottom of it. The pleated skirt was black with red and yellow trimming the bottom and top. She wore knee high black socks and black tennis shoes. The words Twilight in red cursive was on the front outlined in yellow.

'Kairi'

She was Riku self-appointed girlfriend and head cheerleader. In her hand was a spiral bound notebook, placed between her self and another girl.

This one had blond hair and cerulean eyes. It was as if those eyes always knew something about you that you didn't know yourself. She sported the girls' Twilight High uniform; a white cotton button up collared shit with a floppy red ribbon as a bow tie, a short black vest over it with crest on its left side. A red and yellow pleated tie and skirt, was apart of the uniform, she had on loose black knee high socks and black loafers.

Her name was Namine she was one of the school's best artist, sketchbook always on hand.

They gave a giggle looking at a page, Riku went over and took the notebook out of Kairi's hands, who give it up without a struggle. She smiled sweetly at Riku as Namine went back to her sketchbook, class work done.

"Hey Riku what's up?" Kairi said placing her head on her hands.

"What do you think you are doing Kairi?" Riku said sitting back in his seat.

"Just wanted to help out my boyfriend."

Riku gave a frustrated sigh. "Kairi how many times do I have to tell you, I'm your not boyfriend!"

"O then who is? That Sora boy, you are kissing in your doodle?"

A blush ran across Riku's cheeks as he tried to keep a straight face. "n-no"

"Then why did you draw this." With that she took the notebook back and showed Riku his own drawing. It was of two badly drawn people, sharing a kiss under a star night, with the words Riku + Sora 4 ever. To put it simple it looked liked a 4 year old drew it.

Axel turned around and saw the picture before, Riku let the blood rush to his cheeks and gadded it back. Holding the notebook close to his chest.

"Aw Riku I think it's cute, but I say leave the drawing to the professional." Kairi gave a quick glace at Namine. When Riku looked her way, Namine smiled as she brought up the page of her latest art work.

It was of Riku and Sora sitting next to each other on a hill getting ready to kiss in front of them was a heart shape moon being the only light on under a star night.

Axel gave a low whistle "Damn, Riku, that picture kicks yours right out of the ball park."

Kairi took the sketchbook in study the drawing. "Axel I think your wrong, this kicks it out of the park and over the moon."

"Axel!, Namine!, Riku!, Kairi! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Towering over the small group was Luxord arms crossed.

"No, no, nothing going on."

"Then what with all the giggling?"

"Just a funny joke Axel told me, go ahead Axel tell him your joke." Riku nudged Axel.

"Hmm, wwweeeellllll."

"I'm waiting"

"Ok, ok, A naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says, 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' Naked lady says - "

Axel suddenly got cut off when Luxord covered his mouth. "Don't, I'm not even going to ask where you got that joke but I don't believe it."

Axel raised his hands. "Fine I'll tell you what we where really talking about. Ok here's the story; Once upon a time there was this mountain on this mountain there was this temple and in this temple there was this monk and the monk was like I'm going to tell a story. Once upon a time there was this mountain on this mountain there was this temple and in this temple there was this monk and the monk was like I'm going to tell a story. Once upon a time there was this mountain on this mountain there was this temple and in this temple there was this monk and the monk was like I'm going to tell a story."

Luxord slapped Axel on the head. "Stop that, it's annoying. "

Axel looked up at his teacher …………

"YOU HIT ME!!!!!"

"And?"

"CHILD ABUSE!!!!! I'M SUING THE SCHOOL!!!!" Axel yelled while pointing a Luxord.

"Egh, just get back to work."

"I can't I have brain damage, FROM THE HIT TO MY HEAD!"

"Shut up, I can't damage something that is already broken."

There was some silence then just when Luxord thought he was safe.

"MENTAL CHILD ABUSE!!"

There were small chuckles going around the room.

"AXEL!!!"

RING!!!

"Sorry tech, got to go" even though he was on the other side of the room. Axel was the first one out of the room, leaving behind a note for Namine.

Namine read the note to herself while Riku and Kairi where packing and whispering. She had a feeling something was bothering Axel, if he couldn't share it in front of Riku, it must be important. She open the square piece of paper and quickly read over the words.

_Namine_

_Hey I need your help, I know this is really sudden but you're the only one I can turn to think you can help a guy out? I know you have Roxas in your art class and I was just wondering if you could tell me about him…. _

_And you might think this is wired but could you help me out by making a chick? _

_I'll explain everything later if you'll meet me, today. _

_Thanks_

_Axel _

Aww how cute Axel has a crush on Roxas.

"Namine are you coming?" Namine snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Riku call her.

"Yeah, coming." She quickly got her things together she ran out of the class room and noticed Kairi was missing.

"Whe-"

"She had to go meet Selphie, so what's with the note?"

"Um since Axel had to get away from Luxord he left a note asking me to meet him later at my house for help with homework."

"You mean that project about Roxas don't you?"

"Huh, how did you know?"

"Well see, we talk with each other after that game and …"

**#Fashback#**

"Thanks for the game Riku maybe I'll see you around."

Axel and Leon walked over to Riku and once he was up Leon said "That's what I meant by Cloud playing dirty."

Riku and Axe gave a united "O"

As on for the other side of the field...

"ROXY ROXY ROXY ROXY! Where's my cookie!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

That team would never change.

Riku looked on as Sora jumped around his brother, his chains and belts placed back on his waist. He made a mental note of how cute Sora looked when he was hyper.

Wait scratch that he looks even cuter with that giant cookie he's munching on.

Roxas had pulled out Sora's favorite cookie, which was, a sugar cookie covered with M & M's on top. It was the size of a frying pan yet it was crushed from being inside his backpack he handed it over to Sora, who took a bite and wore a big grin.

"Riku!" Leon shouted snapping him from his thoughts.

"I expected better from you Riku, we just lost a game and your day dreaming of fucking the opposing team."

"LIKE YOU'RE NOT!" Riku shouted back to his coach.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU A-"

"SHUT-UP"

Both Leon and Riku looked at Axel who was watching the whole fight.

"Ok, ok you can fuck the whole team if you two want but the blond one, Roxas, is mine."

Twitch, twitch.

"I TOLD YOU HE PLAYED DIRTY!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE SPECIFIC!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! MR. I CAN BEAT ANYONE."

"I'm not going to argue with you Riku, I told you before hand and you ignored it. You will have to do more training now get cleaned up and go to sixth I'll write you two a late pass."

"Yes Coach" Came groans from both teens as they headed to the looker rooms.

Locker room

"Ugh I can't believe we lost."

"I told you to read Zexion's book, but do you listen to me nnoooo."

Riku pushed Axel against the locker room wall, and covered his mouth with one hand. "Shhhooooo"

Riku pointed and Axel saw why Riku had shut him up. In the locker room was none other then the twins Sora and Roxas, getting changed.

Riku removed his hand to see Axel's famous devish smirk. Before Riku could say anything Axel waltzed off around behind the one row of lockers.

"Hey Sora, it's that the guy you pin kissed on the field."

"Huh?"

"Look, over there, standing in the door way."

"What's he doing here?"

"I think he came back for more."

"Roxas what am I gonna do?"

"Umm, take a shower."

… "Good idea Roxy." Sora grab his towel and ran to the bathroom. Riku pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, opened his locker, slung his own towel over his shoulder and went into the bathroom.

Roxas shook his side to side and decided to go help his twin, only when he turned around he collided with something… or someone with a large muscular build.

He looked up to be with cat like green eyes, and red hair. It was Axel dressed in normal street wear clothes, which surprised Roxas because he didn't notice the teen walked in the locker room.

"Hey Roxy, long time no see."

Roxas took a step back and looked Axel from head to toe. He had on black boots with four straps for lacing dark blue jeans hanging lose on his hip where tucked into the boots, with the two studded belts still criss-crossing each other. He wore a simple black shirt with a sleeveless green jacket that had black chains hanging from one pocket to another. On his right arm was a fishnet armband that had black fingerless glove over it. His left arm had a black leather wristband, with green and black rings placed on his index and middle fingers. Placed on his head was his pair of Blitzball orange tinted goggles he used. (Why he didn't use them in the soccer game Roxas would never know)

While Roxas was looking Axel over he was doing the same to Roxas.

Roxas only had on a pair of low baggy black jeans which where only on his hips because of the black seatbelt belt around his waist. Black converses cover by the hem of the jeans seen only if Roxas stretched upward, and even then they where unseen. Roxas stopped mid way taking off his shirt when Axel started talking to him. So his shirt was around his arms leaving his chest showing, all for Axel to see.

There was an awkward silence between the two till... "So how long DOES it take you to get dressed?? Can I count??"

Roxas eye twitch he raised his hand and yell "Pervert!!"

SMACK!!!!

"What was that for?!"

"You followed me into the shower room."

"Yeah shower room, I need to take a shower, it's not all yours."

Sora crossed his arms. "You followed me into the same stall." He said straight out.

Sora had Riku there, and yes indeed Riku followed Sora into the shower room and down the same stalls till Sora picked one which Riku went in also. Sora started to undress in the small changing area when he down to his boxers felt something was watching him. When he turned around there was Riku staring at him. They stood in silence anger building till.

"PERVERT!!!!"

And smack him at the same exact moment his twin did. Guess what they say about twins sharing the same idea and thoughts at the same time was true.

"Oww! What was that for!?"

"For being a pervert." Roxas picked up his items and shut his locker, and went in search of his brother in the shower room.

Axel left standing where he was, watched the blonde's retreating form. "Nice ass Roxy!" Axel looked around for Riku and spotted a single piece of paper on the floor. Snatching it up just out of pure boredom, he found it to be Roxas school schedule.

Axel gave smirk to no one as he pocketed the white paper. 'This can be useful.'

Sora just placed his pants back on and gathered up his belongings.

"Sora, wait." Riku grab his wrist and pulled him back.

"What? Let go of me." Sora said as he pulled his wrist back.

Riku only took hold of Sora other wrist and pulled him close. Sora dropping all the articles from is hands, as he was pulled chest to chest with Riku. "What you said to me on the field, is it true?" Riku looked down at Sora.

Sora smirked as he looked up at Riku. "If I said it was? What are you going to do about it?" Sora leaned in closer to Riku.

"Maybe I'll do this." Riku lifted up Sora's chin softly. Both their lips brushing each other for a moment, till Riku let Sota's soft pinks lips free.

Riku had a slight blush looking up to the ceiling when he said. "If it's ok, um… would you would you, like to go to the up coming dance with me?"

"No"

"Huh, why?"

"It's girl boy only." Riku had a confused look on his face, but before he could even say anything Roxas came in, with a blush across his face.

"Come on Sora, we're leaving." Roxas shoved Riku back, not noticing him and setting Sora free. He placed Sora's fallen items back in his arms and handed Sora his bag.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Sora asked sensing something wrong.

"Don't ask, I just want to get home." Roxas answered looking slightly annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"But Roxas I didn't get to take a shower." Sora pouted.

"Just take one at home." He took a looked at Riku with suspicion then added. "In the privacy of your own bathroom."

"Ok" Sora stuffed all his items into the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"See you later Riku." Sora said as he waved goodbye to the boy on the floor.

Riku continued to watch the two walk away, and soon spotted Axel coming in giving a smirk. He was planning to do something.

As he walked by the two twins, he quickly grabbed Roxas from behind and spun him around catching his lips in a small kiss.

"You shouldn't look so cute when pouting and trying to hide a blush Roxy. Someone might try to steal a kiss from you."

"Axel you jerk!" Roxas tried to hit Axel again but this time around Axel caught his hand and brought it to his lips, he gave a slight bow and asked "If you don't minded me being a jerk, would you like to accompany me to the dance?"

Roxas' blush only grew darker. "Axel I would accept but I can only go with a girl."

"What? Are you straight?"

"Axel the dance is girl boy, Principal Sephiroth was ok with all the groping and sex in the classrooms. But when he found two teens making out in his office on his desk, he decided to make the next dance a punishment." Roxas calmly explained.

"So I can't have sex with you because two horny teens had to make out on the Principal desk!"

Roxas eye twitched when he heard that. "Those teens you are referring to is your friend Zexion, and our friend Demyx."

Axel started for a bit then blinked. "Ha-ha go Zexy. Did they get caught?" Axel asked with excitement.

"Nope, they jumped out the window, before Sephiroth could catch them." Sora answered.

"Sora! Roxas! Come on I'm not going to wait for you two all day." Came a shout from the locker area.

Before anything more could be said Cloud came in to the shower room and took in the scene before him. Roxas' hand still being held by Axel, and a shirtless Sora being stared at by a dumbstruck Riku.

"Yeah not going to ask anything just meet me out in the parking lot in 3 minutes or you're walking home." Cloud turned around and walked out of the shower room.

Silence...

"You get a ride home from your coach?"

"Yeah he's our cousin, and I suggest we move or we're walking home."

"Ok then, let's leave." Sora and Roxas where half way out the doors, when Sora remembered something and ran back to Riku.

"See you around Riku." He placed a quick kiss on the check and left.

"…After a few moments of silence, we both came to the conclusion that we had to get to know them better. We had Zexion hack into the school computer and he got the information for us. But we still need help with our plan so we decided to ask you and Kairi for help.

**#Flashback End#**

"Riku are you ready to come over to my house?"

Both looked up to see Kairi with Selphie next to her.

"Yeah I'm ready, see you around Namine."

"See you Riku."

Namine watch the three people walk off as she heard someone call her name.

"Namine!"

She looked behind her and found Axel in his red ford mustang, waving his arm from the driver seat, signaling for her to come over.

She smiled and walked over.

"So Namine, where to your house?" Axel asked.

She gave a warm smile and nodded. "That's fine."

Axel and Namine drove off to her house.

"So… um, Namine what do you know about Roxas?"

"That's just like you Axel, but the real question is what don't I know, I used to date him"

**Scene change to Kairi's room**

"So Kairi you're not upset that I'm gay?"

"What upset? No why would I be? I've been waiting for you to admit it."

"Huh?"

"Duh I only said I was your girlfriend to keep the other girls away."

"So what now?"

Kairi opened her closet that reviled racks and racks of clothes draws of make-up and accessories.

"We're going to find your inner teenage girl Riku."

* * *

KC: Eh I'm done finally…… yeah take it over Sanura, to tire and to say anything more. 

Sanura: Well there is nothing to say. But thanks for reviews and please keep reviewing.

KC: Next chap will have them going to the mall woot!!!


	3. Girls help and make out in Library

**KiraraCutie:** Thanks for all the Reviews people!!! I would like to thank my beta Tysonkaiexperiment for cleaning this up thanks so much Tke don't know what I'd with out ya.

**Tysonkaiexperiment:** KC: I know finally we get to the chapter that started this whole story. And now all the hehe what ya going to update next? Huh huh tell me please. Sora don't kill Tke I need her pushes Axel of chair stall story as long as can.  
Axel: Why should I?  
KC: two words… Roxy and mistletoe  
Axel: OO

**Anahearts123: **hehe thanks for the review, I can't believe that I made Sora that daring also… maybe Axel is rubbing off on me, o boy that could be bad VV;;;;

**Damo and his Alter Ego:  
**KC: haha that's how I am.  
Sanura: yes it is now don't think about eating that cookie or giving it to Damo.  
KC: fine shifts eyes you didn't get this from me hands over frying pan size cookie well thanks for the review, got to go now  
Sanura: OO you gave Damo a cookie didn't you.  
KC: eats her own cookie NO takes off  
Sanura: Get back her KC!!

**Skaterstar57: **Yum cookies eats happily hehe laughing is good, didn't realize that that little the extra additions would be so good, but I guess everyone likes it. And we can't forget the loyal fangirls; they make yaoi moment so much more fun. If it's brining them closer or breaking their hearts.

**Silli-zicuni: **yay another chapter down. The same thing seems to happen to us in a lot of classes, most catch me drawing or writing up a new idea. Kairi, yeah not a lot of people like her I have now clue why but I made her nice in this story. Shrug Axel seemed the best candidate to be funny and tell that story. XP and Riku would so fallow Sora into a stall. XD … Well who said Zexion and Demyx didn't after the dance, don't worry Naminé dating Roxy was a good thing

**Sryn-chan:** You got it, I'll try my best to update fast enough… it might be slightly hard.

KC: I feel loved, so cookies for everyone!

Sanura: Stop with cookies and get on with the story.

KC: Only if you do the disclaimer

Sanura: I guess you where naughty this year cuez you didn't get ownership over Roxas and Axel for Christmas.

* * *

**#Story#**

"So Namine, where to, your house or mine?" Axel asked.

She gave a warm smile and nodded. "My house is fine."

Axel and Namine drove off to her house; Axel decided to question the girl.

"So… um, Namine what do you know about Roxas?"

"That's just like you Axel, get to your point quickly. But the real question is what don't I know, I used to date him."

"WHAT!?"

"Awww Axel that's so cute you have a crush!"

"YOU USED TO DATE HIM?!"

"And you now have a crush on him!"

"I do not."

"Yeah you do."

"Do not!"

"Axel, you wouldn't come to me for girl clothes, to teach you how to apply make-up, tips for other girl things, and information on Roxas."

"How would you know why I want to come to you for this information?"

"Well what is it for then?"

"……… Fine it's a small crush on Roxas, got it memorized? And I came to you for help because you're his friend and may know what he likes."

"Awwww Axel of course I'll help you!!" They finally reached her house and she got out of the car.

"Um….. Thanks Naminé." Axel followed, watching her giggle as she bounced up the steps to her house and unlocked the door.

"But I'm going to need Larxene's help."

"Huh why are you going to bring her into this?" Axel looked horrorstricken as Naminé led him to the dinning room where the phone was.

"Well I can't do this alone, and I think you would like her style in clothing better than mine. O I'll call her over right now." She ushered Axel into her room, told him to use the computer or TV or stereo then raced to the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Larxene!"_

"_What's up Naminé?"_

"_Well I was wondering if you could come over and help me with um ……a project…"_

"_Sure Naminé, I'll help when do you want me over?"_

"_Um as soon as possible if that's ok?"_

"_Well then open the door."_

"_Huh?"_

Naminé went to open the front door to find Larxene standing there, cell phone in hand.

"Wow, that was fast Larxene."

"Actually there was nothing to do so I was coming over to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Well I have something more fun to do!"

"O really, what's that?"

Naminé led Larxene into her room where she saw Axel sitting at Naminé's computer. "The project of turning Axel into a girl."

Axel turned to the sound of his name being said and came face to face with an evil grinning Larxene.

"Your right Naminé that does sound like fun!"

"Um Naminé, why is Larxene grinning like that?"

"She's just so happy that she'll be helping." Innocent smile Axel's ass.

"Larxene I think your style is more for Axel than mine but he doesn't think so, so could you show him what you like?"

"Sure just let me bring it up on the net, ok?"

Soon Larxene brought up the page and had Axel look at it. The store was called Hallow Bastion and it was close to same style of the store that he went to. Hot Topic.

"Hey these seem ok I wouldn't mine wearing them no offence Naminé but I like Larxene's style… why are you looking me like that?" Axel asked as he saw Naminé with a small smile and Larxene with a big grin.

"Then come on Axel lets go to the mall." Larxene said as she grabbed his arm.

"What, now?! No!"

"But Axel we need to get you the clothes so that you can wear them on Monday and Larxene's size won't fit you!"

"No way!!"

**A minute later**

Axel was being chased around by Naminé but mostly Larxene who he was just out of reach from. Naminé stopped running when she heard the phone ring.

"Larxene keep chasing him I have to get the phone, I'll be there soon to help you catch him."

Naminé picked up the phone and answered as she continued to watch Larxene chase after Axel.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Naminé?"_

"Yes Kairi what is… o hold on a sec Larxene did you catch him yet?" Naminé asked as she heard something crash in the other room.

"Almost! Hey, can I use these knives?" Larxene yelled, obviously they where in the kitchen

"Um, as long as you don't break anything, or hurt Axel." Naminé yelled back

"Than how am I suppose to stop him?" Larxene shouted

"How am I supposed to know" Naminé said getting a little annoyed since she was on the phone.

"_Sorry Kairi what did you want?" _Naminé realizing she was being rude

"_Is Larxene with you?"_

"_Yeah, I need help one girl can't do this alone." _Naminé giggled as she heard Kairi do the same.

"_Specking of which how is it was going with Axel?"_

"_Well we're taking him to the mall for new clothes cuez ours don't fit him even though he likes the style."_ Naminé answered

"_Great then, lets meet up in 15 in front of the train station, sound, good for you?"_

"_Yeah we'll just have to catch him…" _Naminé said with a sigh

"Naminé he's coming your way!!" Larxene yelled from down the hall.

**_THUD_** Naminé stuck out her foot and amazingly enough Axel fell for it literally.

"_See you soon Kairi!" _Naminé said as she hung up the phone and began to walk towards Larxene, who'd just came through the door.

"Come on we're going to mall. Where's Axel, Larxene?"

"Um you're standing on him" Naminé looked down and saw she was, indeed, standing on poor Axel.

"Great! Axel drive us to the train station."

"What?! Why do I have to?"

"Well you ARE the one who wanted the help and it's the fastest why to get there."

"Yeah besides with all the stuff we have to get you, it won't be light."

"Fine just get off me we'll go."

Axel drove to the train station where both of the groups met up at the front and bought tickets.

They had to wait so they sat on a bench; this caused everyone to be bored when Larxene realized something.

"So Axel I still don't know why you're doing all this. Want to tell me why?"

After a few minutes of yelling, Axel finally agreed.

"Fine I'll tell you it if Riku dose also."

**Scene change to Kairi's room**

"So what now?"

Kairi opened her closet that reviled racks and racks of clothes draws of make-up and accessories.

"We're going to find your inner teenage girl Riku."

Riku looked from the closet to the two girls.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Kairi, Selphie so you better listen. This is not for my personal gain, so stop giving me those looks!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah sure Riku, so, are you going to dress up or, you're you going to allow us to dress you up all girlish for Sora?" Kairi asked with her hands on her hips.

"Wow you must really have the hots for this guy." Selphie said looking through the racks of clothes.

"I do not it's, it's for…." Riku searched his thoughts for an idea.

'_Damn what's it for… what's it for…?'_

"Well?" Kairi asked as she crossed her arms.

"It's for English." Riku said with pride

'_Yes that's perfect, go me!'_

"For what?" Selphine asked

"An English essay, oonn…."

"What is for what it for?"

"What's it like to be a girl." Riku said with a comeback.

"You just like him, here try this one on." Kairi said as she threw him a shirt.

"What you got to be kidding me this won't fit me and it dose not seem to bring out my beauty and perfection." Riku said as he threw it back, flipping his hair.

"Fine how about this one?" Kairi asked throwing another shirt.

"Not the right shade"

"This one?"

"No one wears green for this month."

"This one?"

"No, you know how many girls have that shirt?"

"This one?"

"No"

"Riku will anything please you?" Kairi said frustrated

"Well maybe if you had some fashion sense I would."

"Fine Riku just put on your shirt and come down stairs when you're ready." Kairi said leaving

"Where are we going?" Riku shouted

"To Destiny Mall." Is what he heard shouted back at him.

"Why?" Riku asked as he came out with the shirt that he had come in.

"Because I have **no** _fashion sense_ so you're going to the mall to get your own wardrobe and we coming along to make sure it's for girls." Kairi said with a sarcastic tone.

"What, no I can't go to the mall as a boy and come out as a girl." Riku protested

"Well today you will be, Selphie! I need your help!" Kairi yelled. At that point Selphie kicked opened the door with her jump rope in hand.

**#Minutes later#**

Selphie and Kairi where sitting on top of a bound Riku.

"Selphie, I don't think I ever seen this side of you!" Kairi said with joy

"I know it's these classes I've been taking it really open me up." Selphie smiled

"I hope Axel is having better luck than I am." Riku said

"That a good idea lets see where he is, I'll call Naminé, and well put it on speaker phone." Kairi dialed the number

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Naminé?"_

"_Hi Kairi what is… o hold on a sec did you catch him yet?"_ She heard Naminé asked as something crash in the background.

"_Almost hey can I use these knives?" _Someone yelled.

"_Um, as long as you don't break anything … or hurt Axel."_ Naminé yelled back.

"_Than how am I suppose to stop him?"_ Whoever it was shouted right back

"_How am I supposes to know!" _Kairi could sense a hint of annoyance in Naminé's voice

"_Sorry Kairi what did you want?"_

"_Is Larxene with you?"_

"_Yeah I need help one girl can't do this alone."_

"_Specking of which how is it was going with Axel?"_

"_Well we're taking him to the mall for new clothes cuez ours don't fit him even though he likes the style." _Naminé answered

"_Great then we can meet up in 15, good for you?_

"_Yeah we'll just have to catch him" _Naminé said with a sigh

"_Naminé he's coming your way!" _Larxene yelled from down the hall.

Kairi heard a loud THUD but before she could ask what it was…

"_See you soon Kairi!"_ Naminé said as she hung up the phone.

So both groups meet up at the train station but would have to wait half an hour more for the next train. It was complete silence till Larxene broke it.

"So Axel I still don't know why you're doing all this want to tell me why?"

"No not really" Axel said getting read to put on his headphones

"You better tell me or I'll yell to everyone at school that you like Roxas."

"WHO TOLD YOU!!!!!!" Axel yelled

"Um nobody" Larxene said blankly

"Then how did you fid out." Axel asked

"I mean I have my resources" Larxene said with the flip of hair

"You wouldn't dare tell!" Axel shouted once again

"O, I would so tell." Larxene said with an evil grin

"Fine I'll tell you it if Riku dose also." Axel responded not going into the minefield alone.

**Time change**

The school halls where empty and the lone person standing in there was Zexion back to the wall messenger bag to the side, and eyes closed. He was waiting outside Demyx's English class; the blond in question was finishing up a test.

It was the middle of six period but as soon as the test was over the teacher allowed the student to leave. Zexion had a free period so he usually waited in the library for him, but after hacking in to the computer's student directory, he decided it was best to leave.

Zexion watched through the windows, and gave a few chuckles to himself as he saw Demyx scratch his head quickly, as if trying to rise up answers. Then when he slammed his head on the desk Zexion knew he needed to clam down.

Zexion made light tapping noises at the widow in trying to catch Demyx's attention. But the blond teen seemed so stressed, that he didn't noticed. Finally Zexion came up with an excuse to interrupt the class and went on with his plan.

"Excuse me Mr. Xigbar, Mr. Xemnas asked me to see if you returned the book you barrowed from the library."

"Why, I returned that book last week."

"If that's the truth then why is it on you desk?" Sure enough there it was, the book was beaten up and had puncture marks in it, water had been thrown on it and dried out.

"I un, uh, WAIT! Who are you? The library's TA?"

"No but I spend a lot of time in the library, I'm also in charged of the books, and you currently owe 40 bucks, and you also won't be able to check out any books since this is your third strike.

"Hmm, well what do you say if I give you 25 dollars, do you think you can make this little incited disappear?" Xigbar pulled out the bills and placed them in Zexion's hand.

"Sure."

The conversation between them was silent. But everyone looked up to see who came in, and then quickly went back to their tests in front of them.

Demyx how ever never let his eyes wonder off the two. And fallowed Zexion out the door, but what surprised him was he didn't leave, but started to try to get his attention.

He gestured to him to clam down and take a breath, and think clearly.

Demyx nodded, took a breath, placed his hands together to think more clearly. Then he popped opened his eyes. The test was so simple now and with great speed he finished the test.

Xigbar took his paper and nodded. "Good job kid you just might pass this time. Now get out of here."

Demyx went to his seat got his bag and ran out the door where a shout was heard. If you looked down the hall you could see a spazzing Demyx flaring his arms about, talking about how the test was as Demyx put it. 'Ultra, mega hard with the all the twist and turns.'

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "O really I though you where going to fail."

"What when did I say that?"

**Flashback**

"I'M GONNA FAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx dropped his head to the desk witch resulted in a loud **_BANG_**.

Zexion let out a sigh. "Demyx please don't hit your head on the desk. Come on studying can be fun at times."

Both had gone to the library to help Demyx study for his English test that week, it was clam, quite and nothing to distract him because books barely interested him. The library had claming music playing.

"But Zexion I'm never going get it. And it's so _boring._"

"That's why I'm tutoring you. Now where are we?"

"You becoming a successful business person, while, I become a bum playing my sitar for money on the streets."

"Demyx."

"Lets face it Zexion, I won't get good grades, and I'll fail and never get a job." He hit his head once again on the table.

"Demyx…"

"Or I'll starve and become a corpse" Demyx climb on the table and lay down with an imaginary bouquet of flowers in hands.

"Demyx…"

Demyx sat up quickly almost knocking heads with Zexion. "Or maybe get rapped on the streets."

"DEMYX!"

"No I'll…" Demyx was cut off as lips covered his owns.

Zexion pulled Demyx's head closer brushing his fingers through the soft dirty blond locks. The kiss was sweet, and caring, but too quick for Demyx's liking. Looking up, blue eyes met lilac as Zexion placed his forehead on Demyx's own.

"You're such a drama queen."

"Say's you."

A rare smile came upon Zexion's face "But you're my drama queen."

Zexion lean back down to Demyx's lips, and gave another kiss. Demyx squirmed under a little, finally getting tired of propping himself up, he reached up and placed his arms around Zexion's neck. Now with the extra weight, Zexion placed his arms on both sides of the blond holding them both up.

Zexion started to trace his tongue along Demyx's bottom lip. Then, without a second thought, allowed access, both tongues dancing with each other, exploring the wet cavern of the other. The two stopped for air '_damn breathing_' thought Demyx as he flipped some stray hairs back, propping back on his elbows.

Zexion looked down at Demyx. The baby blue ocean eyes hazed over, hair slightly out of place. Then giving one glance to Demyx, who nodded, Zexion took in the signal greedily before he shoved the textbooks and papers on the floor to make room.

Zexion started to kiss Demyx again, trailing up the neck stopping after he reached the lips, were he placed a kiss. His hands went to work unclasping the claps inside his black vest, which Demyx wore, then stared unbuttoning the blue button shirt, exposing tan skin to the world. Releasing Demyx from the kiss, Zexion went to the collar bone and started to nip and suck at it. Demyx was taking in even breaths of air looking away for a second before he pushed Zexion back.

Confused as to why, he soon saw that Demyx was playing with the zipper of the tight black vest Zexion wore. Finally getting down to the bottom Demyx pushed it off Zexion's shoulders and slid it off his arms, before throwing it to the side. Zexion went back to giving kisses a trail leading from the heart towards the waistline.

Demyx was running his hands up the shirt that Zexion was still in. Determined to change that little detail now, Demyx sat up. Both his shirt and vest falling down to his elbows, he stared to pull up the green turtle neck shirt. Zexion may have looked thin, but he worked out, which has given him a nice set of abs. Demyx had raised the shirt up midway before Zexion finished taking it off, joining his vest on the floor. Demyx let his articles of clothes fall to the floor as well. Looking up to a now bare chested Zexion, who was cupping his chin and bring them closer together. Finally only an inch away Demyx lunged forward closing the gap. Demyx giving a small moan finally doing something that didn't evolve textbooks; Zexion's lips were tracing faint lines along Demyx skin going down, while a hand was in his hair and the other hand holding—.

"What's going on back here!?"

Demyx and Zexion stopped, quickly pulling their clothes on. The librarian came around the shelf and eyed them curiously before walking off with her nose stuck up in the air.

Demyx and Zexion left the library soon after the librarian left, both walking down the street towards the mall.

"So Demy how long do you have till you have to go to work?"

"Hmm I need to be there by 4:45, what about you?"

"I have to go at 4:50 not that much of a different."

"So what are we going to do till then?"

"Nothing by the time we get to the mall you'll have to check into work and get ready."

Demyx gave a slight pout. Both walking in silence for a short while, till Demyx asked.

"Hey Zexy dose any Goth or Punk girl flirt you while your working?'"

"Yes," Zexion looked over at and smirked. "why jealous?"

"No just curiosity." More silence "Are any of them cute?"

"Demyx, I can't believe you're asking me this."

"What, I just want to know, is that wrong?"

"Demyx, everyday I am asked out by at least 30 teenage girls or more; and two fourth of them are customers, one fourth are the girls where I buy my food and drink from, the last one fourth are girls that stalk me and preps who come in the store."

Demyx could only stare at Zexion in disbelief.

"So Demyx everyday I refuse them and they question me as to why. And I tell them I'm not interested, and walk away."

"What, where do you go after that?"

"That's an easy one, I go and meet you."

Zexion gave Demyx a kiss on cheek. "And I always kiss you and tell you i love you, don't I?" Demyx thought back and it was true every time after work Zexion has spoken those words and given him a kiss.

"See you after work." Demyx blinked till he realized that he was standing in front of his work. He watched Zexion walk off till he went inside.

Demyx didn't have time to take one more step till Marluxia came and scooped him up in a death grip hug.

"Demyx you are so lucky, I mean you have a very cute boyfriend, who obvious is deeply in love with you."

"Uh, Mar I can't breath."

"Huh, o sorry, well now that you're here get to work that cute seen out front gave us a lot of customers."

Marluxia went around the store greeting people. "Wait you with the green shirt, stop! That is not your color put it down, don't you run away from me."

Demyx sweat dropped at his boss actions, he just walked over to the cash register and started to ring up orders.

"Welcome to Urban Outfitters, you find everything ok?"

**Scene Change**

"Hey there, can I ask your opinion?

Zexion stopped placing more shirts on the top shelf and look down next to the latter, to see a teenage girl with blond hair in a high ponytail, short mini skirt, and a crop top holding up two shirts.

In one had she held a black clasps vest, and in the other was a smaller size then her white tang top that would probably rest in the middle of her stomach.

"Which one matches my eyes, or better yet which one would make my bust seem bigger?"

Zexion sighed, and gave a smirk. "Well if you're going for bust, what one hides your face more?"

The girl blinked in confusion. "So you're saying the white one?"

Zexion slapped his forehead and brought it down his face. "Yes the white one."

"Do you have it in pink?"

"No"

* * *

KC: So how was that thought I add Zemxy cuez I kind of ignored them. 

Sanura: lousy

KC: like your opinion counts

Sanura: it dose so

KC: dose not only the reviewers opinions counts :P so please review.


End file.
